Portarse Mal o Portarse Bien
by Jesswinch
Summary: Nuestro pequeño santo Shun quiere un dia simpremente desobedecer. disfrute


Los personajes no me perteneces son de sus correspondientes

PORTARSE MAL, PORTARSE BIEN

Su hermano mayor siempre lo educo a ser responsable, obediente, honesto… en pocas palabras un niño bien portado desde que tenía memoria y como más aún su mayor era para como su padre, el es lo único que conoció como familia, a pesar de toda adversidad de la vida ellos eran el uno para el otro. Pero después de regresar de sus campos de entrenamiento, su mayor opto por alejarse un poco como una especie de respetar espacios pero eso no dejaba que el mayor de los hermanos le recordaba que debe de ser un niño bien portado y obedecer a sus mayores mientras él no estaba. A sus mayores se refería a sus grandes amigos Shiryu y Hyoga, claro también estaba Seiya pero por alguna razón el peli azul nunca le pidió que velara por su menor e inclusive una vez el peli verde le escucho decirle al mayordomo Tatzumi que le echara el ojo cosa que le sorprendió, pero si pensaba bien nunca en toda su vida había desobedecido a su hermano mayor ni a terceros.

Y así estaba el al día de hoy decidió hacer algo diferente ya que al cabo su mayor y amigos no se encontraban, bueno sabia que se encontraba el mayordomo pero él era simplemente una piedra que podía rodear, lo importante para él era su hermano y daba gracias que no se encontraba. Suspiro nuevamente y camino rumbo a la sala que para su sorpresa se encontraba Tatzumi en plena siesta, así que mejor se regreso por donde vino. A su paso un sutil timbre lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta principal.

-si.- dijo al abrir la puerta y observar a un hombre mucho mayor que el vestido de gente empresarial.

-el Sr. Tatzumi. –pregunto.

-haaa, el si esta pero… -dudo.- ¿Quién le busca?

-soy Victor su representante de ventas de la tienda Toyota aquí le traigo el pedido nuevo. –el vendedor dio unos pasos para atrás dejando ver la hermosa nueva camioneta.

-¡wow! –Dijo el peli verde –es hermosa y elegante. –fueron las únicas palabras que se le vino a la mente ya que realmente le sorprendió esa camioneta negra último modelo.

-sí, ¡¿lo recibe usted?

-yo.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mente empezó a triangular un qué hacer. –sí, yo lo recibo.

-bien aquí está la papelería, las llaves y dígale que me mande los papeles firmados. –dijo sin más y se marcho.

Los ojos verdes del joven santo observaba la papelería mientras sus manos disfrutaban acariciar esas nuevas llaves, camino hacia la puerta, observo detrás suyo para ver si no había moros en la costa que lo sorprendieran hacer lo que ya estaba pensando, salió, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y aspiro ese aroma a nuevo, cada asiento envuelto en plástico, se sentó en el lugar del piloto dando una risita picara al escuchar encender la camioneta, ese rugir de motor, ese volante suave que estaba disfrutando sus manos.

-porque no?,–al decir esto recordó que no tenia aun licencia, ya hacía tiempo que Tatzumi había querido pagar por la licencia del santo pero el santo del Phoenix le había dado un rotundo no por respuesta ya que al parecer era aun muy chico e inexperto para los ojos de su hermano, suspiro, miro sus manos tomando el volante con fuerza. –pero que va, nadie se enterara, voy y vengo. –diciendo esto puso en marcha la nueva camioneta.

Así paso un rato, fue al centro comercial, entro y salió del estacionamiento, dio vueltas por el parque y ya decidido a regresar dio la última vuelta por la rotonda para tomar la avenida y llegar a la mansión cuando de repente un fuerte golpe por la defensa trasera lo tambaleo, miro hacia atrás y pudo observar al conductor del otro vehículo que había golpeado la nueva camioneta.

-no puede ser -salió de ella –pero que, porque…

-lo siento joven, llamare a la seguradora

-¡No!- grito el santo dándole un susto al dueño del carro Altima rojo. –quiero decir… este.

-tranquilo, no tienes seguro?, no te preocupes llamemos a tus padres.

-¡NO!

El sujeto moreno de pelo castaño lo miro de pies a cabeza y al verlo tan nervioso dedujo la situación. –No saben que tomaste la camioneta… y al parecer recién tomada de agencia –su sonrisa casi disimulada salió –… mira mejor para mí el irme y tu ve a ver cómo le harás para que no se enteren. –diciendo esto el sujeto regreso a su coche, poniéndolo en marcha se retiro del lugar.

Mientras el joven santo de Andrómeda se quedo sorprendido, no sabía si estaba bien dejarlo ir o hablar a la mansión y escuchar todo un sermón por parte del hombre calvo. Subió a la camioneta y lo puso en marcha y para su gran asombro no prendió.

-¿pero qué he hecho yo? –Miro el medido de gasolina sorprendiéndose de que por todo los males de su vida se le había olvidado revisar dicha necesidad alimenticia del vehículo – ¡demonios! –musito. –no me di cuenta, andaba en reserva… ¿ahora? No me queda de otra más que llamarle. –se dijo mientras trataba de explicarse así mismo que cuento le diría. Marco el número desde su móvil.

Se escucho el tono habitual y una dulce voz de una mujer se escucho.-Lo sentimos su saldo se a acabado, disculpe Las molestias –se escucho la grabadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero? ¿Por qué a mí? – se decía al mismo que daba golpes al suave volante, sus ojitos verdes miraron hacia aquella cajita negra. –si el GPS.-grito aliviado, lo prendió y observo –veamos una gasolinera cercana…. Mmm… esto… esto… mmm… no tiene batería, HAAAA! No es justo, yo el ser más noble sobre la tierra a tal grado que hasta fui la reencarnación de un dios, yo un día que quiero portarme mal me ocurran las peores desgracias. Y en eso una gota de agua cayó sobre el cofre de las camionetas seguida de muchas más.

Una llamada sobresalto al mayordomo de la mansión Kido de su sutil siesta. –Mansión Kido.-

-Sr. Tatzumi, llama Victor su vendedor de Toyota, el día de hoy le deje la camioneta, los papeles y llaves los recibió un joven de nombre Shun, solo le hablo para confirmar.

Dudoso a su respuesta –Ok, gracias Victor, buenas noches. –se levanto de aquel sillón hacia la sala principal y ahí observó a los santos pero menos al pequeño. –Alguien ha visto a Shun?

-yo no.- Contesto un chico de cabellos rubios

-No. –Dijo otro seriamente

-Ni idea.- Comento mientras seguía comiendo.

-y a Ikki?

-me hablas.- contesto una sombra que apareció de la nada tras Tatzumi.

Dando un pequeño brinco. –pero qué demonios, Ikki, me darás un infarto… ando buscando a Shun.

El peli azul lo miro intrigado –yo igual, llegue y pensé que estaba en el gimnasio pero ya fui y no está.

El sonido peculiar de la chapa al abrir dio paso a que apareciera el pequeño de cabellos verdes, Ikki y Tatzumi lo miraron de pies a cabeza, se encontraba mojado, sucio de grasa o lo que parecía grasa y lodo sin olvidar que su rostro notaba cansancio.

Sus ojos verdes miraron a las dos personas que no quería ver y que lamentablemente estaban en el mismo techo –Ya que –se dijo mientras caminaba en dirección de Tatzumi. –Toma –entregándole las llaves de la camioneta –son las llaves de la camioneta nueva que te trajeron Hoy, está afuera, tiene una abolladura en la defensa trasera por alguien que me choco por atrás, tuve que ponerle gasolina me quede virado en la avenida de JM por andar dando vueltas con la reserva, la llanta de refacción ya la use, se la puse ya que una de llantas delanteras se reventó al venir aquí. –suspiro bajo la cabeza en busca de los pies de su hermano mayor – perdón hermano, te desobedecí, vi la oportunidad y quise –encogió los hombros –no se… solo tome la camioneta nueva sin permiso y me fui a dar una vuelta, pero te prometo que nunca más me volveré o intentare portarme mal, ya vi que me fue más mal de lo que imagine, ahora con su permiso me iré a duchar. –termino de decir aun sin mirar a los ojos a ambos, solo quería desparecer de sus vistas.

Tatzumi miro a Ikki sin decir ninguna palabra y el mayordomo salió para revisar la camioneta mientras Ikki subía lentamente las escaleras para poder llegar al cuarto de su menor y tener una larga conversación con el sobre el portarse bien o mal.

Fin

Jajaja… corto y un poco lento. Perdón por eso, espero que lo disfrutaran pero fue algo que me paso de joven… por ello no manejo, jajaja.

Gracias por leer


End file.
